Addiction
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: What happens when Ryou cant decide whether he wants to be with Bakura or not. What happens when Ryou starts getting a little to close to Malik and Bakura starts getting jealous? BakuraXRyou RyouXMalik MarikXMalik...and ANZU BURNING PLEEEZZZZ HELP ME


**Addiction**

**By: TGyamiBakura**

**Rated M for now and prolly NC-17 in later chapters**

**WARNINGS: yaoi, sadism, masochism eating disorders, possible child abuse, general abuse, and possible rape. Necrophilia? maybe, anzu burning (literally)...umm yeah...i think that's it. **

**Pairings: BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, RyouxMalik, SetoxJonouchi, BakuraxMalikxRyou, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Kyou Kara Maou!...i just happen to like 3-word titled anime with hot guys in it and making them do horrible things hehe (./)**

**Ch. 1 Bound**

TG: Hello my name is TG...and yes...I suck...

Wolfram: Umm...Oo0 whatever happened to the Christmas story?

TG: ...It died

Wolfram: Huh?

TG: Thats right dammit! The story was a flop because i didn't know anything about Kyou Kara Maou to start with.

Wolfram: Then why did you write it?

TG: BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!

Wolfram: uh...i can't believe you suck so much

TG: starts to emit a strange purple aura...that smells like...Oo0 dandilions WHAT'S THAT GOLDEN BOY?

Wolfram: plugs ears alright alright I'll be quiet! Why do you have to be so moody all the time? jeesh...

TG: Well wolfram aside, im here to write another story...and it has absolutely nothing to do with KKM. In fact its about Bakura and his neverending search for happiness...gag. And despite all the warnings there will be some comedy in this...it can't be all that angsty. And why in the beginning im using kkm characters...i have no fucking clue

AN: I apologize for my horrible spelling and grammar. You see, i just got a new computer...without microsoft word on it so i don't have my own spell check so please forgive me

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh god here it comes..."

"WHAT THE FUCK RYOU?" Ryou didn't move from the spot next to the door to his room. He didn't want to deal with Bakura's angry rantings about how there happens to be no food in the fridge...or well...anywhere to be exact. For the past 2 weeks and a half, Ryou had stopped eating or buying food. He knew he was in danger of becoming anorexic but he didn't care. He had always been the one to have quite an..._intimate_ relationship with his food, and he knew he was just going to become fat if he didn't do anything about it. There was no reason to keep eating like a pig.

He heard Bakura, his hate-natured yami stomping out of the kitchen and to the spot where Ryou sat. He didn't need to look up to feel the other's hot rage pulsing from his body. He was in for it now.

"Look at me!" Ryou solemnly looked up to gaze into the icy glare of his counterpart. This question, ryou knew better than to ignore so he stood up and looked his yami in the eyes. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Because im fat. Why what's it to you? You don't need to eat. Your a spirit."

"Why do people need to eat Ryou?" The younger boy sighed.

"Because it gives us energy..."

"Bingo, and what happens when you don't get energy," When Ryou said nothing, Bakura grabbed the boys silver locks tightly and pulled him down. Ryou winced in pain. "Well? No answer? YOU DIE! Thats what makes you human you ungrateful, foolish brat!" Bakura threw him to the floor. "Now im going to take a nap, and when I get up, there better be food in the fridge...or you will regret it,"

When the spirit left the room, Ryou got up and went to get his coat. He knew better than to oppose Bakura. There was nothing he could do. It was either buy food or get the beating of a lifetime. Bakura was a spirit, Ryou was his host. He needed his body to survive. If the body was injured or harmed, it would be useless. That was the only reason Bakura wanted him around, he decided. Ryou knew that Bakura despised him. Thought of him as a wimpy sissy boy. Come to think of it, Ryou had no good reason to keep him around. He could easily dispose of the Millennium Ring and be done with him and his abuse. But that was it...it was the abuse. Never has he had someone feel so passionately for him. Whether it was passion in the bad way, he was wanted. He had a purpose. Bakura was Ryou's drug...his addiction.

At the store, ryou bought basic foods and stuff for the refridgerator, some dry stuff like crackers and bread. He had to fight the urge to buy his most favorite sweets, for that was what he had been trying to cut out in the first place. He could still become healthy. He hadn't gotten that far into his anorexia to cut out food completely. As he shopped he felt a small vibration coming from his pocket. _'My phone'_ (Yes Ryou has a cell phone). He took it out and read on the caller ID that it was Malik.

"Hello?"

"Ryou-chan!" Ryou smiled.

"Hey Malik,"

"Say, you want to come over tonight? I bought tons of scary horror movies and i want someone to watch them with besides Yami laughing his insane ass off while someone gets eaten by a zombie (Marik thinks it's a comedy)."

"Oh...I don't know about tonight...wait did you say zombies? Uh...No...sorry Malik I can't..."

"Oh come on! I bought pop corn and chips...we can even do our nails if you want..." Ryou looked strangely at the phone.

"Marik you make it sound as though it's a teenage girl's slumber party..."

"PLEEEEEZZZZZZ"

"Well...okay but later tonight, i have some things to take care of first," He heard a high-pitched squeal erupting from the mobile and had to pull his ear away. Even Ryou needed to have a good time sometimes, didn't he? It was always fun going to Maliks apartment. One time Malik found Mariks secret stash of explosives and they planted them in the evil old woman's garden next door. Ryou was hesitant to do it of course but it was really funny. Semi excited to go over to Maliks house, Ryou rushed home so he could get the food put away. Bakura would be waking from his nap soon so he had to hurry.

When Ryou got back to his apartment he went upstairs and put the groceries away. Just in time to see Bakura appear next to him. "Hey yami," Ryou shut the refridgerator door and got himself a glass of water.

"Hmph," said Bakura gruffly. He wasn't the friendliest person after a nap. Ryou was debating on whether or not he should tell him about his invite, blocking his mind so his Yami couldn't read it of course.

"I'm going out tonight,"

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes I am,"

"Where?" Ryou started getting irritated.

"It's none of your business," Bakura chuckled.

"Ooh going to your little boyfriend Malik's house I see," Ryou blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah...he's just the freind that you fuck every week or so," Ryou blushed harder.

"Shut up!" He left the room. So what if they did it a few times? It wasn't as if...okay it was, but it didn't matter. Ryou shuts off his mind block for one second, and Bakura never lets him forget it. Ryou wasn't in love with Malik, but he was just fun to be with, and NOT only during sex.

Now Ryou wanted to go to Malik's house more than ever. He quickly put on his jacket and opened the door only to be pulled back.

"Uh! What are you doing Yami?"

"Your not going anywhere,"

**end Chapter 1**

**TG: First chapter...kinda short. So please R&R and tell me how you like it **


End file.
